Maya Kolz (Xandrya)
Name: Maya Kolz Gender: Female Age: 21 Element: Water (Air). Signature Spells Water Whip: The ability to create dual whips out of water to be used against an enemy. If contact is made, the pain will be just as bad as that coming from a regular whip. Can be countered by fire. Air Boost: A strong gust of air gathered at her feet acts as a slingshot which will thrust Maya up in the air anywhere from 20 to 30 feet. Starting Weapons Hidden blades attached to the inside of her arms which are easily activated with a flick of the wrist. Each base is held in place by a wide maroon band, and to anyone else, looks like a regular piece of jewelry. A plain retractable staff which hangs from her belt when not in use. Even though she hasn’t mastered the weapon completely, it still proves to be useful in any situation. Description: Maya stands at about 5’7, and her toned frame comes from years of playing the survival game. She has a slightly tanned complexion, and black hair which is comfortably gathered into a high ponytail. Her left eye is blue-green, and her right one is light brown. Even though she’s quite the trouble-maker, to say the least, Maya isn’t the talkative type. She often keeps to herself and doesn’t interact with others all that much. Her ability to lie have gotten her pretty far, regardless that she’s been detained twice. Clothes: A sleeveless turtleneck top which is grey in color and fitted to her frame. Black pants that are breathable, but not too baggy. Dark boots worn from years of use. Optional: A black hooded cape used from time to time to appear less conspicuous, especially when involved in crimes like stealing. Bio: Born into a poor family, Maya had the bare necessities to get by, but her life was far from ideal. At the tender age of 6, her mother left the family for a wealthy man whose wife had passed away, but he had promised her everything and she in turn abandoned her husband and three children. Maya has two brothers: Lex, who is 25 years old, and Rix, who is 19. Ironically enough, both are Enforcers, even though Rix is just starting out after Lex was able to get him the job. Their father, Marcus, remains in a coma ever since he was nearly beaten to death by a small gang seeking nothing but trouble. This unfortunate event occurred approximately 9 years ago, but thanks to the technology, he’s still alive, if that’s even a proper term. The Enforcers at the time didn’t do much about the case, maybe because Marcus and his children didn’t have that much money, but the fact that whoever committed the crime got away with it, drove Maya to turn to a life that is less than ideal. Her brothers, on the other hand, continued down the right path despite of the many challenges that were presented to them. Maya doesn’t get along with her siblings since they’re on opposite sides of the law, and the only thing they have in common is their love for their father. Category:Characters